Donald's New Girlfriend
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Donald gets a new tenant for his houseboat: a journalist called Daisy Duck. As much as he denies it, he is falling in love with her. But is Daisy all she seems?


**My first DuckTales fanfic! I've had this idea in my head for a while. I know Daisy probably isn't going to be in this season, but I figured this would be a fun idea to bring her into this show.**

"Well, this isn't going like I hoped." Donald sighed as he let his cell phone drop on the table. It had been almost four months since he first put his spare room in the houseboat for rent and so far, Storkules was the only one who responded.

Twice.

He needed the money, but he wasn't that desperate enough to let that bumbling idiot stay there.

Donald was about ready to give up when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Donald answered.

"Hello, is this Donald Duck?" A female voice said over the line.

"Yes. Who is this?" Donald asked.

"My name is Daisy Duck. I'm calling about your ad in the paper about a room for rent." Daisy responded.

"Oh."

"Is it still available?"

"Yeah! You can come over any time. I'll be here all day." Donald replied.

"Great! What's your address?"

Donald gave her the address. "Just come around back. My boat's in the pool."

"Great! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Daisy replied cheerfully, then hung up.

Donald pumped his fist. "Yes!" He finally has a tenant! He looked around the kitchen and noticed it was a mess. "Aw, phooey!" He hurried to clean up. He barely finished wiping the counter when he heard knocking. He yelped as he tripped over a chair, got up, rubbing his chin and grumbling angrily, he went up the stairs to answer the door. Donald stopped short when he saw a beautiful duck standing at his door. Her eyes sparkled, her feathers looked so soft, and her dress showed off her curves. He swallowed. "Uh, hi. You must be Donald- uh- I mean, I'm Daisy- no, Donald! Uh..."

Daisy chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Donald."

Donald chuckled awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, too."

"This is a nice boat you have here." Daisy commented.

"Thanks! Rebuilt this baby myself." Donald said proudly. He leaned against the doorframe which came loose. Donald pushed it back in place, chuckling with embarrassment. "So, shall I give you the grand tour?"

"Of course." Daisy replied.

Donald led Daisy downstairs. "This is the kitchen/dining/living area. Under the stairs is the bathroom, complete with a bath/shower." Donald led her down the hallway. "This is the spare room." Donald opened the door and showed Daisy inside.

Daisy was not sure how to feel about the room. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't that big, either. It had a triple-bunk bed, a desk against one wall, a chair in the corner, and a suit of armor in another corner. "Oh. Um..." She walked further inside. "Um, how much is the rent?"

"Four hundred dollars a month." Donald replied.

Daisy bit her bottom bill in thought. She really didn't have any other options. Everything was so expensive nowadays. She nodded. "Okay. This is perfect, then. I'll take it."

"You will?" Donald asked, surprised.

"Yes, I will." Daisy replied, smiling.

"Great!" Donald smiled back. "Just a few ground rules, or roomate responsibilities: don't use my toothpaste, quiet time is from 7:00 PM to 6:00 AM the next morning, you have to buy your own groceries, don't go into the main house unless you're invited; you can use my kitchen, just don't wreck it, no pets, and pay your rent on time."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Daisy said. "What date each month would the rent be due?"

"The first of every month."

"All right, I promise to make the rent on time each month." Daisy said.

"Good." Donald replied, smiling. "I will bring in the rest of your stuff for you."

"Oh, thanks. You don't have to do that." Daisy said.

"It's my pleasure." Donald swept off his hat and bowed, then turned towards the staircase.

Daisy stared after Donald in awe. He's kind of cute. Maybe... Daisy shook her head. No...it's too soon.

XXX

Later that evening, Donald headed to the main house for dinner.

"What are you smiling about?" Scrooge asked as he sat down.

"I finally got a tenant!" Donald announced and sat down. "Someone who is not Storkules!"

"Ah, lovely. What's his name?" Scrooge asked.

"Her name is Daisy." Donald replied. He started digging in.

The triplets grinned mischievously. "'Her', huh?"

"Is she gonna be our new aunt?" Louie asked, half-teasing. "Ooh- is she rich?!"

"If she was, she would be able to afford something better than the houseboat." Scrooge commented.

"Mm. Good point." Louie replied.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the houseboat, thank you very much!" Donald glared at his uncle.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Scrooge replied. "So what do you know about this 'Daisy'?"

"Well, she's a journalist, she's nice, polite, smart, funny..."

"Pretty?" Huey guessed.

"Beautiful!" Donald exclaimed. Then he blushed. "No, wait-"

The triplets laughed. Dewey held up his fish and hugged it. "Smoochy-smoochy. Somebody's in lo-ove!"

"No, no, no. You guys are dead wrong." Donald replied.

The triplets exclaimed and laughed in excitement. "Denial is the clincher!" Huey exclaimed.

"Donald and Daisy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" The triplets sang.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Real mature, boys. Real mature."

"How can he possibly be in love after only knowing her for five minutes?" Scrooge asked, irritated.

Huey pulled out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "According to the JWG, 'love can happen in an instant'."

"Well, it hasn't happened to me, so...there." Donald replied. He stood up. "Case closed."

"If you say so, Uncle Donald..." Huey shrugged. Donald scoffed and grabbed the guidebook. "Hey!"

Donald flipped some pages until he found what he was looking for. "Junior Woodchuck rule 305: Boys and girls can be friends without falling in love with each other.'"

"There's a rule about_ that_? Seriously?" Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"There's a rule about everything." Huey shrugged. "Anyway, you've made your point, Uncle Donald."

"Thank you, Huey." Donald replied. "Good night, everyone."

"But it's only 6:45!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Something is going on with that nephew of mine..."

"Why are you so suspicious?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"I'm not! I'm just being..."

"Overprotective?" Mrs. Beakley asked. "That's so unlike you."

"Ooh, curse me kilts!" Scrooge got up and stormed off angrily.

"...What's with him?" Webby asked.


End file.
